Sweet Nothings
by Raven55
Summary: For years he had had to make do with his imagination, but finally the time had come that he could actually share his bed with her. She had fallen into his lap by chance and he was determined to get the most out of it, to not let any of her go to waste.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**- Sweet Nothings -**

With one last grunt, he rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. Resting his head on his hands, he licked his lips and he tasted the salt of his sweat. He let out a contented sigh. His muscles ached and he flexed his fingers, but it was worth it. It was always worth it.

As he tried to calm his heavy breathing back to its normal pace, he turned his head sideways to look at the woman beside him. Her bushy brown hair fanned out over the pillow and she had turned on her side, facing away from him. He didn't mind that, he loved looking at her naked back.

For years he had had to make do with his imagination, but finally the time had come that he could actually share his bed with Hermione Granger. She had fallen into his lap by chance and he was determined to get the most out of it, to not let any of her go to waste.

Pressing himself against her back, he buried his nose in her thick brown curls and took in her scent. It was a mix of sweat and sex and just a hint of that wonderful smell that only surrounded her. That smell could make him crazy. He planted a rough kiss on her head and slipped out from under the sheets.

He decided against putting on his silk robe just now and wandered over to the washing basin in the corner of the room. He enjoyed the cool breeze caressing his naked body and he couldn't help admiring himself as he looked in the mirror. His long, silky blonde hair reached the small of his back and brushed his skin lightly with every move he made. He smiled approvingly and ran his hand through it.

Behind him, Hermione was making soft noises, as if she was muttering something. He loved those little sounds almost as much as he loved her scent. He turned on the tap and flexed his hand again before washing it in the cold water. As the water flowed down his fingers, he kept one eye on her through the mirror. It wasn't necessary, she hardly ever moved after sex. But he enjoyed watching her.

He grinned and turned his attention back to his hands where the water was being painted red as it washed over his raw knuckles. He raised his hand to his mouth and licked the sore spot as if to heal it that way.

"Shh, my darling." he whispered as he made his way back to the bed. "It's fine. Everything is fine."

With his sore hand he caressed her hair lovingly, trying to coax more of those mutterings or moans from her lips. But it didn't work. She kept her mouth shut tightly as his hands started to wander downwards.

He was always hungry for more. He never had enough, he could never have enough of her. She was his now and he could rarely control himself in conquering her.

"Just look at how beautiful you are…" he whispered in her ear. "You make me feel so hungry…I want to feel you, to taste you…Let me in. You know you want to give in to me. Look at what you do to me…"

He took her hand and guided it to his crotch so she could feel what her presence did to him. But she said and did nothing. He bit his lip angrily. How dare she not react. Roughly he grabbed her face and turned it so she could no longer hide in her pillow or her hair.

His index finger slipped and smeared the blood from the corner of her mouth all over her cheek. When her eyes stared back at him emptily he couldn't control himself any longer and he spat in her face.

"How dare you!" he screamed at her. "You filthy Mudblood! You know what you do to me and you don't care! You lead me on and then do nothing!"

He raised his hand and allowed it to crash into the side of her face, causing him to flinch as his already raw knuckles hit their mark once again. He climbed on top of her, placing his knees at either side of her body. He tore at the sheets and threw them off her, not wanting to give her anything she could hide behind.

Hungrily he let his eyes travel the land of her body, lingering for a second on those places where he had already left his mark. He loved the bite on her hipbone the most. He could still remember the cry of pain she had let escape that time; the only time he had managed to extract anything more than just confused, inaudible mumblings from her.

He tried to find a new place to mark and he could take his time to do so if he wanted. The times when she would fight him, scratching and biting and screaming, were long gone. They had vanished along with his scars. Now she did nothing. She just lay there, her eyes empty and her arms limp.

If he wanted, he could take all day before deciding, but he was in a hurry now and he had already chosen his spot. Slowly he traced the curves of her breasts with his fingers and watched how her nipples reacted as he brushed over them. He groaned as a similar reaction was invoked in him. Slowly he bent down and started to kiss her where his fingers had touched her skin.

He flicked his finger over her nipples as if to tease her, but then he suddenly bit down hard on the soft mound of flesh, avoiding her nipple only just. The taste of blood invaded his mouth and he licked the skin until it was clean again, reveling in this sensation of utter control.

He tried to watch her face as he did this, but he was unable to catch her showing any emotion. This angered him even more and he raised his hand again, letting it fall down on her head over and over until he realized what he was doing. Guiltily, almost shocked, he covered her body with his completely and placed his mouth next to her ear.

"It's alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you names, I won't do it again if you just listen. You're so beautiful, I don't want to hurt you, but it's _your_ fault! Look at what you do to me, you drive me mad. I want you and you do nothing."

As he repeated his mantra of "It's alright" and "I'm sorry", he slipped his knees in between her legs.

"I want you so badly." He whispered again. "You feel so amazing you make my head spin. I won't hurt you again, just listen. Just react to me, touch me…Just…do something!"

He licked his lips nervously, as if this was his first time and he didn't know what to do with himself. But then he pushed himself inside her with a relieved grunt and he closed his eyes as he roughly started to move backwards and forwards, in and out.

He was in full control again. Only like this did he know how to restrain himself. But as he kept moving as though in a trance, a soft sound woke him from his reverie. He opened his eyes and saw she was crying. Though tears fell down her bruised and bloody cheeks, he couldn't stop moving or stop groaning with the pleasure his movements were bringing him. He couldn't stop now, he had to stay in control and keep moving inside her.

"It's alright." He managed to say in between thrusts. "It will be okay…"

But she couldn't stop crying and he couldn't stop moving. It would be okay if he could just finish, he thought. Finally, he cried out her name when he reached his peak and he fell down on top of her. Burying one hand in her hair, he breathed heavily and whispered just once more that it would all be okay.

But it would never be okay, he knew. He could posses her physically all he wanted, but she would never be his completely. Never would she have her freedom because he was unable to give her up and never would he have her heart because, thanks to him, she didn't have one left to give.

* * *

**The End**

* * *


End file.
